50 nuances de Niklaus
by Khalessisnow
Summary: Bienvenue dans mon petit univers :) J'espère que ma 1er fic- sur The originals et vampire Diaries vous plairas ! Bonne lecture :)
1. Chapter 1

Hello :)

Je débarque à peine sur le site pour vous présenter ma toute 1re fiction basée sur TVD et TO !Une histoire avec de l'amour de la joie du regret - de la colère des meurtres- de sexe - du combat ...Retrouvez de tous !Le début est une peu lent, mais cela deviendra de plu en plu intéressant par la suite donc ne lâchez pas. N'hésitez pas a donner vos avis, laissez des commentaires BONNE LECTURE est MERCI :)

_PERSONNAGE_ : Milla(Inventer) - Aria (Inventer) - Klaus,Rebekah,Elijah,Esther (perso TVD-TheOriginals) - Stefan,Damon,Elena,Bonnie,Caroline,Jéremy,Matt etcc (Perso The Vampire Diarie

_BETAREADER_ : .M (je t'en remercie ma chérie )

**PROLOGUE :**

Mon nom est Milla, je suis née hybride il y a plus de 1000 ans. Seulement voilà : mes parents m'ont abandonnée sans aucune explication. Une femme m'a retrouvée dans les bois, dans le froid, affamée, couverte d'une simple couverture. Celle-ci m'éleva comme sa propre fille. Quelques années plus tard elle décéda suite à une maladie inconnue, j'ai continué seule tout en reprenant sont travail de « danseuse » afin de pouvoir me nourrir, et garder son logement. Un an plus tard j'étais toujours et encore danseuse. Je commençai à ne plus supporter ce métier à cause de ces hommes qui profitaient, touchaient les femmes et abusaient. Un soir, après le travail tout bascula ! Tout a commencé suite à une rencontre inattendue. J'ai décidé de vous raconter mon histoire.

**Chapitre 1 : une mésaventure **

**FLASH-BACK** : an 1492, Février, 19h.

Alors que je quitte la scène pour me rendre dans la loge des danseuses, que j'enfile mon peignoir en soie rouge sang, puis m'installe sur ma chaise pour me décoiffer et démaquiller, mon patron entre dans la loge sans frapper.

-Milla, tu reviens demain remplacer Christy, m'annonce-t-il.

-Quoi ? Mais... Je vous ai dit que j'arrêtais ce travail !

-Oh et bien ... Soit là demain comprit ! Dit-il sans prendre en compte ce que je viens de lui dire et en quittant la loge.

Je décide de le rattraper, furieuse, sans comprendre sa réaction.

-Jean ! Attendez !

Je lui attrape le bras et le retourne face à moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux petite ?

-Vous le saviez très bien que je voulais arrêter.

-Ecoute, tu es précieuse et importante donc non, tu ne quitteras pas ce travail, je te veux là demain soir, compris ? Dit-il tout en me caressant la joue.

Je commence a lui serrer le bras violemment et il me regarde avec des yeux écarquillés.

-Mais… Milla, tu... aïe !

J'essaie de me calmer.

-Je vous ai dit non ! C'est terminé, trouvez vous quelqu'un d'autre ! Est-ce que je me suis fait comprendre ?

Je commence à grogner tel un chien. Jean ne répond pas et prend la fuite d'un air terrifié.

Je retourne rapidement dans la loge, enfile ma robe de rechange, mes chaussures, ma veste et j'embarque toutes mes affaires et décide de quitter pour de bon ce lieu de travail.  
Je cours vers la sortie, mais dès que j'atteins la sortie je sens une odeur particulière et familière. Je la sens toute proche.

-Qui est là ?

J'entends des va-et-vient. Gauche, droite en vitesse dans les bois. Je décide de continuer mon chemin dans le bois tout en essayant de garder la trace de cette odeur. Je m'enfonce dans les bois, de plus en plus. Il fait noir. Puis tout droit en face de moi j'aperçois de la lumière jaune-orange. Je décide de m'y rendre. En approchant de plus en plus près, je vois finalement un feu de camp, mais personne sur place ! Je perçois encore ces va-et-vient.

-Si tu crois m'échapper tu te trompes, dis-je.

Je reste près du feu en me concentrant sur l'odeur mais aussi sur les mouvements qui approchent de plus en plus de moi. En moins de quelques secondes, je réussis à attraper et plaquer cette personne au sol.

-La prochaine fois fait mieux. Dis-je à Klaus en lui souriant et en embrassant ses douces lèvres.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ma douce.

Il glisse sa main droite dans ma chevelure ondulée noire est me donne un long baiser ! Je me laisse entraîner par ses caresses, ma peau frissonne, sa main continue en descendant tout le long de mon dos, il continue jusqu'à la cuisse puis il commence à soulever ma jupe. Je gémis. Klaus stop net.

-Tu veux ... ? Enfin... ! Tu vois … ?

Je lui dis oui de la tête, puis l'embrasse de nouveau. (- Oui, vous avez bien compris, j'étais encore vierge à cette époque, je tenais à me préserver même en étant une hybride, mais après plus d'un an de relation amoureuse avec Klaus l'attente devenais insupportable-. Hier soir Klaus m'a offert une bague, que je pouvais considérer comme une bague de fiançailles. - Oui, vous vous dites : "Klaus ? Fiancé ?" Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas. Ce Klaus dont je parle était différent à l'époque -.)

Pour moi c'est une expérience inédite et je savoure cet instant, ce fantasme que je découvre prend fin après seulement quelque instants.  
Je me relève, toujours assise sur lui. Je renfile mon chemisier.

-Tu ... Wow ! Dit-il en riant avec son sourire charmeur.

-Je lui souris et lui redonne un baiser et me redresse.

Hum, je sais, répondis-je en riant.

Mais seulement voilà après quelques instants de bonheur, d'amour et de sexe tout cela s'écroule. Une flèche me transperce le cœur. Je regarde Klaus et je gémis de douleur, je n'arrive pas à enlever cette flèche, je suis totalement paralysée. Il se lève est m'allonge par terre. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe. Une troupe d'homme et de chiens, armés courent vers nous. Klaus, en colère retire cette flèche.

-Ahhhhhhh Klaus… Vas t'en !

Il ne sait plus quoi faire mais ces hommes et ces chiens sont trop nombreux, Klaus me regarde une dernière fois.

** -**Je ...Je suis désolé.

Il m'embrasse est prend la fuite dans les bois. Je sens les chiens et les hommes s'approcher de moi.

-Par ici ! Elle est là et elle est vivante. Dit un des hommes.

-Emmenez-la, dépêchez-vous. Ordonne un autre.

Je les vois tous s'approcher de moi. Mais pendant que ces hommes essayent de me lever je rechute parterre est sombre dans l'inconscience.

A SUIVRE...


	2. Chap1 second partie :Une mésaventure

Chapitre 1 : SECOND PARTIE

BETAREADER: .M

Lorsque j'ai sombre dans l'inconscience, j'écoute quand même des voix, des cris et des bruits de dépeçage. Une voix inconnue me parvient.

C'est bon, emmène la à la grotte, dépêche-toi.

Je sens qu'on me soulève, puis cette fois-ci trou noir total.

Quelque heures plus tard au matin, je me réveille doucement, je gémi de douleur.

Qu'est-ce... Je n'arrive pas à me lever !

Chuuut, repose-toi.

Qui êtes-vous ?

Une femme s'approche de moi. Elle porte une longue robe vert-gris trainant parterre, des longs cheveux ondulés blonds très clairs et des yeux marron-gris. Elle s'accroupit face à moi.

Je m'appelle Esther.

Esther ? Mais vous êtes ...

Elle me coupe la parole.

La mère de Klaus.

Je vous croyais disparue. Enfin, d'après Klaus.

Je l'étais, mais une amie chère m'a délivrée de ce cercueil.

Cercueil ? Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas.

Oh. Je vois que Klaus ne t'a pas tout raconter ma chère ! C'est Klaus lui-même qui m'a poignardée et enfermée dans notre cercueil familial, après avoir appris qu'il était un hybride né d'un père loup, ça l'a mis dans une telle rage qu'il s'en est pris à toute la famille.

Mais je... Impossible ! Il m'a dit que vous aviez disparu et qu'il vous a recherchée pendant des années !

Hummm, c'est du Klaus tout craché, malheureusement ceci n'est pas la vraie histoire, il ta menti.

Non, impossible. Il m'aime, il ne m'aurait pas menti.

Croit-moi, si ! Mais si Klaus t'aimait, tu crois vraiment qu'il t'aurait abandonnée ainsi dans les bois, alors que tu es blessée ?

À cet instant, je me mets à réfléchir, j'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui se passe et j'ai du mal à y croire.

C'est moi qui ai dit à Klaus de s'en aller.

Je commence à me lever. J'ais quelques vertiges ! Esther passe son bras autour de ma taille est m'aide à m'assoir sur une sorte de pierre.

Merci. Dis-je

Puis elle se met face à moi.

Tu as de la chance que nous n'étions pas si loin pour te sauver sinon tu y serais passée.

Hum, mais en ce qui concerne ce qui s'est passé, je n'ai pas compris.

Les vampires, loup, hybride sont en danger, nous avons été découverts et dénoncés.

- Mais comment ont ils su que nous étions des hybrides ?

Une femme de loin, se joint à nous, elle a les cheveux attachés, noirs, type afro, habillée dans une longue robe gris-blanc. J'entends alors une voix que je ne reconnais pas.

Ce sont les fondateurs ainsi qu'une sorcière qui travaille pour eux ! C'est grâce à elle maintenant que vous êtes en danger.


End file.
